moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jassika styl
Jassika_styl is a regular user on MyStarPlanet (ES). She is level 40 (Talented Movie Star). About and History Jassika_styl originally started on the german server. In 2016 she decided to switch to the spanish server. She started gaining fame and recognition when one of her movies once became top 1. Not a lot of time passed until she created her now popular other movies and also artbooks. She creates unique artbooks with giveaways. Clothes, rares and diamond-pack clothes - everything is there. With her movies , wich are mostly named "Regalo" or "Regalo gratis" , she also let people get a chance to buy their wishlists and to win rares. Her most viewed movie has about 1200 views wich is a lot on this server. Jassika_styl is active on MSP for each week at least once. Her first ever account on the german server was hacked and deleted, wich also made her to move onto another server. The user name Jassika is a mix of her first and last name and the "Styl" is a mystery. She got informed and invited to the spanish server by Itzfairy. She once told everyone in her status update, that she is happy about that she is on the spanish server. One huge point is that there's nothing like teams. So everyone is equal and noone has a team-fight like on other servers. Sure, there are 2 or 3 teams found in the club section, but she thinks it is nothing serious that could lead to a fight. She used a Hashtag called #noTeamsHere once for a while. Usual Appearance and Style Jassika doesn't have a special or unique clothing style. She does wear almost everything. She mostly wears fancy and costly outfits which sure take some time to get done. Some days she is wearing a casual outfit which you could wear in real life too. Artbooks and Movies Artbooks : Her artbooks are often giveaways of rares and clothing. All of her artbooks are reaching the top 1 to 3 at the end of the day. Her most liked artbook is an emoji she drew with the newest tool - this emoji says "I'm in love" and is pretty simple but still pretty. Movies : Jassika's movies are also very popular. Her most viewed movie has over 1200 views and is a short movie. Her movies are one of the most viewed movies on the spain server. In addition, thanks to her movies she is on the second page of the moviestars with the most earned starcoins ever on the spanish server. Trivia *She has an Instagram and an Instagram just for her drawings, which also includes MSP-drawings. *Her real name is Jasmin but she prefers the name Jassika *Charly is also her best friend in real-life *She loves movies with Jennifer Lawrence (known for 'The hunger games' or 'X-men') in it and is obsessed with Hayley Kiyoko (known from Lemonade mouth or for her music) *Her favorite food is Pizza and her favorite drink is Iced tea. *Her birthday is in december. *She has a second account named 'Jassika' and also a backup for the worst case named 'JassikaRarez' *She was mentioned on the MSP IInstagram Category:Moviestars Category:Level 39 Category:ES Category:Female